


Point, Counterpoint

by Marta



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Music, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Morgoth find in the Void, before the Ainulindale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point, Counterpoint

In the beginning was the One, He who exists before Time, and by His side was the Mighty Riser. And there was Song, and it Was.

In the dark Melkor sought for the light, and, not finding it, he was betrayed. Yet he chose to give himself completely to the music, and he let his heart's anguish crescendo, and counterpoint, and syncopate off the song placed in his heart of hearts before the chorus first lifted voice. 

Then there was disharmony, and divine ears cringed, and many offered their own tunes. And yet for all that, Ilúvatar gainsaid it not.

**Author's Note:**

> Note the First: In musical parlance, the word "point" describes both a single note and a single, uncomplicated melody. Counterpoint is the art of balancing two melodies against one another, as in J.S. Bach's The Well-Tempered Clavier.
> 
> Note the Second: The name Melkor means "he who arises in might".


End file.
